


Dreams on Fire

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [4]
Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Multi, Old Fanfic, at the end of the movie, musings, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Everyone has secret pain & secret desire in their hearts. John, Pocahontas, Nokoma, Kocum & Thomas are not the exceptions. They have their unsatisfied wishes. They make them real in their dreams. Share their dreams too with them. A food for random thought..





	Dreams on Fire

John Smith was lying on a stretcher unable to move because of his wound. Susan Constant had started her journey. Suddenly a blast of wind blew in his face. He opened his eyes to see Pocahontas disappearing out of sight. He closed his eyes again & could see her beautiful face again in his dreams...

_I saw her disappearing out of my sight. But when I closed my eyes I could see her eyes fixed on mine. I could feel her soft touch on my skin._

_When I first came here I was only a heartless sailor looking for fame & wealth. But when _I _met her my world was changed. She had awakened me from the sleep of false & showed me the world beyond my thoughts. She filled my life with an unknown satisfaction. So I never regretted for what had happened to me but I could feel the pain of leaving her. I knew she was feeling the same._

_When I closed my eyes I could feel her warm breath on my face. I could feel her lips in mine. I could hear her whispers in the air. May be we were thousands of miles apart but I could feel her walking around me._

_But when I opened my eyes I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I could feel a strange emptiness inside me. But when I closed my eyes again I could see her heavenly face again._

_I knew that I was dreaming. But I never wanted this dream to be ended ever. I wanted to live in my dreams. I never wanted to wake up._

* * *

Pocahontas was lying on the grass looking at the open night sky. She was trying to sleep but she couldn't. a blast of wind blew in her face. She inhaled deeply & closed her eyes...

_I know John is thousand of miles away from me now. But I can feel his presence around me._

_I never thought of this strange love before. But when I met him my world was changed. I was in love...a forbidden love._

_He is far away from me now but I could feel his hand touching my skin gently. I could feel myself sleeping in his arms. I smelt his scent of sea & freedom. I wanted to taste his lips again. His eyes were burning in desire. I wanted to surrender myself for once. I was in fire. My heart stopped for a while. I forgot to breathe._

_I want to be wrapped in his arms once more. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I closed my eyes again. I wanted to be burned once more._

* * *

Kocum saw Pocahontas everyday. He followed her gentle grace, her playful nature. He was restless in his bed. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He closed his eyes...

_I saw her everyday. I saw her growing with me. We played, we danced, and we ran in the forest together. But when I began to feel like this for her?_

_I loved her silent grace. My eyes followed her everywhere. I wanted to taste her lips for once. I wanted to hold her in my arms._

_But she was stiff in my embrace. Her voice became cold when we talked. I was burning in the fire of one sided love._

_But she sat beside me in my dreams, kissed my lips, and wrapped me in her arms..._

_When I woke up I had to face the reality. But I want to dream forever..._

* * *

Nakoma was standing at a little distance from Kocum & Powatan. She heard them talking. Kocum was asking for Pocahontas's hand. She couldn't hear anymore. She ran in the forest & buried her head in her knees...

_I admired Kocum as a brave young boy when I was only a little girl. I saw him returning from hunting. His handsome body was shining with sweat &his face was full of pride. I was in love with him but I never let him know about it._

_I knew his feelings for Pocahontas. I wanted him to be happy. But inside I was broken. I knew the distance between us & I could never cross the path..._

_But when I closed my eyes I saw myself wrapped in his strong arms. His rough hands were touching my skin gently. I wanted to taste his salty lips._

_Now he is asking for by best friend's hand. I would never interfere between them._

_But when I closed my eyes I found my unfound happiness in my dreams. I want to live in my dreams forever._

* * *

Thomas was standing on the deck looking at the dark starry night. The salty sea air was blowing in his face. A drop of tear was shining on his cheek...

_A year has passed since I saw her for the last time. It was a long ago I heard her beautiful voice. She was sleeping in the grave in England. She was my love, my Maria._

_She filled my empty life with happiness. She was a blast of fresh air in my life full of struggle. But the fate betrayed with us._

_When I closed my eyes I saw her standing beside me. Her white dress was flying in the air. Her wild red hair was playing with the wind. But her heavenly face was sad. I saw a drop of tear on her rosy cheek._

_I opened my eyes to find her gone. But when I closed my eyes I could feel her gentle touch on my skin._

_I want to dream forever to see her again & again._


End file.
